Getting to know you
by Amy Frost
Summary: PG for language. Ginny recieves a computer for her birthday and through it she meets someone who wasn't at all like she first thought
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You all know the rope. I don't own anything people.  
  
Ginny Weasley looked at her new laptop with a little bit of amazement in her eyes. How was it that muggles could come up with something so....... cool, awesome, nifty? She couldn't really find a word to describe what she thought of it. Why hadn't wizards thought to do this? Her new computer was a shiny black machine that came with a little mouse and mouse pad. She loved it. Her entire family had all pitched in to buy this for her as a birthday present. Of course her father had updated everything so it was no longer really a muggle computer anymore. All of her friends had one and now, at last, she was able to all the things that they had told her about. But the best thing by far, or so she thought, was the Hogwarts chat room. She could talk to everybody (without having to wait for an owl!) during the summer now. How could you beat that? And she was meeting all kinds of new people that she wouldn't have talked to before. As she never used her real name and only her closest friend knew it, she had no fear of people rejecting her before they got to know her. She was making friends now (and that was an improvement). She wasn't popular or even really well liked. Everyone had tried to avoid her after her first year. Somehow (she really had no idea how) people had found out that it was her that had controlled the Basilisk, so they tended to stay away from her, as if her bad luck might rub off on them. Smiling Ginny signed on with her new screen name: ShyGurl21. Only one person was on, BadBoy43. She hadn't talked with him before and decided that she had nothing to lose, so....

ShyGurl21: Hey.

BadBoy43: Hi, who's this?

ShyGurl21: Do you really need to know? I'd rather not say. I mean we both go to Hogwarts so I'm not some crazy stalker. But I'm sure you could handle me even if I was, Right?

BadBoy43: I guess not, but in that case, you don't need to know who I am either. That's only fair. And, yes of course I could handle you if you were some crazy person. I don't know anyone who would dare to mess with me.

ShyGurl21: Alright, that is fair. And I'm sooo betting that I would dare to mess with you, even after I get to know you more. But we don't really need to talk about this anymore. So what's up?

BadBoy43: Ummm... not much. Just hanging out until vacation's over. What about you?

ShyGurl21: Same. I can't wait to get back to school to see all of my friends again.

BadBoy43: Ya, I feel the same way. So what have you been doing this summer?

ShyGurl21: Again, not much. Just hanging out with my family and some friends. Pretty boring. The only really good times have been when I've been shopping at Diagon Ally with my friends. You?

BadBoy43: Same as you really. But instead of shopping I was just hanging out with my friends.

ShyGurl21: Really? You don't need to try to hide it from me. I know you were there just to go out and spend hours looking over things that you just must have. Winks

BadBoy43: smirks Ya, that's it. You caught me. I confess. I was just spending 40 minutes deciding what pair of socks that I wanted. It all means so much. laughs

ShyGurl21: laughs I knew it!!! Just wait till I tell everybody what you were doing. Never mind that I don't know who you are. They'll all love it. A 'bad boy' spending hours shopping. laughs even harder imagining their expressions

BadBoy43: Hahahahaha. Laughing so hard over here. Not.

ShyGurl21: O come on. You know I wouldn't really do that by now don't you?

BadBoy43: O ya, of course. I've know you for what? Five minutes? And already you're acting like you've known me forever. And what about that screen name of yours? Aren't you supposed to be shy or something?

ShyGurl21: No, not really. Do you always judge people by their screen names?

BadBoy43: Obviously I've learned not to, haven't I? So I guess I can say that I don't.

ShyGurl21: Sure, whatever. BadBoy43: I don't. But I have to go. ShyGurl21: Alright. Talk to you tomorrow?

BadBoy43: I think so. Bye

ShyGurl21: Bye.  
  
Draco signed off his computer. His father was calling him again and he really didn't want to go but... The last time he had ignored him, the consequences were not fun. Sighing he go up and went to the library to see what his father wanted this time.

"Yes, Father?"

"Draco, I need you to be working on your homework, not that silly computer that your mother gave you."

"But father,"

"No buts, Draco. No computer."

"Fine, Fine. I'll go get started on it right now? Happy?"

"Don't talk to me that way boy!"

"Yes father. Sorry"

"Now get out."  
  
Draco left his father's library fuming. How dare his father ban him from the only thing keeping him sane in the house? Cursing silently, Draco got out a quill and some ink, then went to his closet and took out his books. Despite what many people thought, he was really good in all his classes and Snape didn't just give him good grades because he favored him. He tried to keep this fact quite though, not wanting to ruin his bad boy image. Sighing he started to write his essay on the Truthfulness Potion.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

What should i do? Should i continue or was the whole thing horrible?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
The next day, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger came over to the Weasley's. As there was only a week left of vacation, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got their Hogwarts letters. Ginny sighed as she looked over hers. Always the same, new books and other supplies. But this time there was something different. Advanced Potions for Grade 7? What was this about? She was only in her 6th year.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Do you know why I have to get this book?"  
  
"What book Ginny dear?"  
  
"The advanced potions one."  
  
"Oh, that. Yes. Dumbledore sent us an owl telling us that because you were excelling far beyond the rest of your class, Snape has decided to let you work with the 7th years."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because we knew that you would find out when you got your letter."  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
Ginny decided to drop the subject because she knew it was useless to argue with her parents over something like that. They just didn't understand that she might have wanted to know ahead of time about something as big as this. Skipping a year in potions wasn't something that many people got to do.  
  
"Alright people, let's go to Diagon Ally to go get your school things." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
When they got there, Ginny decided to go off by herself to get some of her own shopping done. That and she didn't want to hang around the 'Dream Team' any longer than she had to. Sure, at one point she was friends with Hermione but now that she was dating Ron, that's all she ever wanted to talk about and Ginny didn't really want to hear how wonderful her brother was. And most people still assumed that she still had that stupid childhood crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived, so she didn't really like being seen with him. It's surprising how so many people knew nothing about her and said that they did, she thought.

Ginny was walking down towards her favorite store, Lilly's Place, when all of the sudden she ran into something hard. Reaching out she grabbed the first thing she could to keep from falling.  
  
"Shit! That hurt! Why don't you watch where you're going?"  
  
"Why don't you watch where YOU are going, Weasel?" "Malfloy?"  
  
"That's right Weasley. Now why don't you just let go of my robes and we can go our separate ways."  
  
Ginny looked down and sure enough she was still holding on to the front of his robes. "Sorry" She muttered and rolled her eyes. She then continued down towards Lilly's.  
  
Draco watched as the littlest Weasley walked away. There was something different about her, he thought. She wasn't the perfect little girl that everyone else saw, he knew that. Her brothers would probably kill her, or at least lock her in her room, if they knew everything she said and did at Hogwarts when they weren't around. But it was something else. He couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
"Draco! Come over here and look at this!"  
  
Draco shook his head and tried to get that girl out of his mind. She was a Weasley and of no importance what so ever to him. He headed over to his friends to look at what they wanted so desperately for him to see. Maybe they would distract him.  
  
That night after dinner, Ginny went up to her room and turned on her computer. She smiled. He was on.  
  
ShyGurl21: HI HI HI HI!  
  
BadBoy43: Hey.  
  
ShyGurl21: What's up? How was your day?  
  
BadBoy43: Not much. And my day was pretty boring.  
  
ShyGurl21: Awww. That's too bad.  
  
BadBoy43: Ya. So what about you?  
  
ShyGurl21: How am I? Or how was my day?  
  
BadBoy43: How about both.  
  
ShyGurl21: Ummm. Right now, I'm kinda in a fight with my parents so not too good and my day was ok. I got to go shopping for school stuff.  
  
BadBoy43: What are you guys fighting about?  
  
ShyGurl21: The same stuff that we fight about all the time. How I think that they need to stop treating me like a baby and how they think that they are not. Urg. Sometimes they make me so mad.  
  
BadBoy43: I know how you feel. My parents are SO controlling. They even try to control who my friends are.  
  
ShyGurl21: O wow. That sucks. At least mine let me chose my own friends.  
  
BadBoy43: You are lucky that your parents at least try to understand you. Mine don't at all.  
  
ShyGurl21: I guess I am lucky.  
  
BadBoy43: Ya, you are. But I don't want to talk about that stuff anymore. So what classes are you taking this year?  
  
ShyGurl21: I'm taking Advanced Potions, Intermediate Transfiguration, Intermediate Astronomy, Intermediate Care of Magical Creatures, Intermediate Divination, Intermediate DADA. That's about it. You?  
  
BadBoy43: Advanced Potions? I thought that you were in the 6th year.  
  
ShyGurl21: I am but Snape moved me up a year.  
  
BadBoy43: Really? He doesn't do that very often. You must be really good.  
  
ShyGurl21: I hope I am. I mean I don't know if I can keep up with the class.  
  
BadBoy43: I bet you can. Snape wouldn't have put you in a class he didn't think you could take. But if you need help with anything you can ask me.  
  
ShyGurl21: Ok, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
BadBoy43: Alright. And you're welcome.  
  
ShyGurl21: I have to go.  
  
BadBoy43: Alright. Are you going to be on tomorrow?  
  
ShyGurl21: I might be but I think my friend is coming over. If I am it will be late.  
  
BadBoy43: KK. I'll talk to you sometime then. Have fun with your friend.  
  
ShyGurl21: Thanks. Bye.  
  
BadBoy43: Bye.  
  
Ginny signed off and closed her eyes. She was already tiered and it was only 8:00. Sighing she put her computer away and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a fun day with Sarah coming over.  
  
Draco put his computer away. It was true what he had told ShyGurl21. His parents did try to control everything he did. If his father knew that he was talking to some girl that he didn't even know then he would be in huge trouble. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep, only to dream about the little Weasley girl.  
  
The next day went by fast. Ginny and Sarah went out and walked around Muggle London for the day. By the time Sarah had left, it was already 10:00. Ginny signed on anyways but BadBoy43 wasn't on. So she signed off, put her laptop away and went to bed.  
  
Draco's day on the other hand, went by slowly. His father was making him do extra research on the Dark Arts. He didn't want to do and had to intention of becoming a Death Eater, but he couldn't let his father know that. He would kill him. Seriously. Lucius would rather have a dead son that hadn't publicly betrayed him yet, than one that had. So rather than the other choice, Draco worked on all the essays his father had assigned him.  
  
"At last", he thought, "some time to myself! Not being pestered by the stupid servants or being yelled at by father. My own time. Too bad that I'm so tired or I would go online to see if that girl is on. Maybe tomorrow". And with that he fell down on his bed and was asleep in an instant.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Does this story suck or should i continue it. Anything you have to say will help me A LOT. This if my first fanfic so please don't get too mad at me!!!!

Kasagi Onasio: Thank you for reviewing! it means a lot to me!!! I'll try to make the chapters longer. And i know that this one isn't much longer at all but.... I'll try. Thanks again!


End file.
